


Lost promises

by bellarkechaos



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkechaos/pseuds/bellarkechaos
Summary: octavia is gone and bellamy desperately needs to find his sister but with the anomaly coming back and going away whenever it wants, that task is going to be much more difficult than what he expected. his choice on which person to have by his side will either get octavia killed or octavia back, but the biggest 3 questions on bellamy's mind were: how to save octavia; is octavia dead? and especially... who will be by his side: echo or clarke?with everything going on on bellamy's mind - and heart - he still needs to find a way to understand, with the help of gabriel, what a hell is that anomaly and what happens once they get there.





	1. One

Octavia was gone. Just like that, she had disappeared right in front of them. Right in front of Bellamy.

“Octavia!” Bellamy screamed over and over again, not willing to give up on his sister. Not again. 

The air seemed like sanctum when the toxins were released. It was green and looked like a spiral. A goddamn spiral that took Octavia and Diyoza.  
Diyoza. That name clicked something on Bellamy’s mind. Not pain. Anger. Anger for the person who stands in front of Octavia, hugged her, just to stab Octavia. As those memories rush into Bellamy’s mind, he also rushes back at where he was a couple of minutes ago along with this persona called Hope, Echo, Octavia, and Gabriel.

“What a hell did you do?” Bellamy almost screamed into the girl’s face but she wasn’t fully awake.

“Easy. She knows nothing.” Echo stopped in front of him, which happened to be a bad move.

“How would you know?” Bellamy snapped, unable to keep his anger inside. “She just appeared and my sister is god knows where.”

“She’s in the anomaly.” Gabriel replied with his usual soft tone. 

“Tell me something I don’t know already,” Bellamy grumbled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “This was your idea. Now, can you do us all a favor and tell me how the hell can I save my sister?”

“She had to go back.” Hope replied, opening her eyes slowly.

“Why’s that? How do you know that?” Bellamy asked, helping the girl stand up.

“I don’t… I don’t know how to answer that.” Hope looked at his eyes and she saw the same pain she saw when her mother had to let go of her. Family bond was everything and nothing could change that. “When you’re in the anomaly, all sorts of things happen, depending on what you choose. When you get out… You don’t remember basically anything.”

“The last time we saw you, you were inside of Diyoza. And now you’re… what? 20?” Echo raised an eyebrow.

“Time plays differently in there. I don’t know how to explain you but… My guess is that I was pretty close to Octavia in there. Just like my mom.”

“You said time plays different there. Like… How?” Gabriel looked at the young and confused girl while he took notes of what she was saying. 

“What feels like minutes in here is actually years in there. I guess. As I said, we don’t remember much.” 

“That’s why you said Octavia was only gone for a couple of minutes.” Bellamy looked at Gabriel who nodded.

“I have to go back. I have no idea why but I just… I’m getting called for it. I have to go before the anomaly closes.”

“What you mean, closes?” Bellamy asked scared.

“It’s like a spiral underworld. It keeps coming and going. You’re the one who chooses if you stay or go.” Hope said as she walked slowly to outside.

“What happened to your mom?” Bellamy asked as the girl walked away.

“I have no idea.” Hope smiled a little to the three of them and suddenly, she was gone.

It only took a couple of seconds for the air to become normal again and there was still no sign of Octavia. 

“What do we do now?” Echo asked and Bellamy glared over Gabriel.

“We go back to Sanctum and you keep studying the anomaly.” Bellamy said, looking around. “Then we come back here.”

“We will save her.” Gabriel said to Bellamy and gathered his things. “I’ll wait outside.”

Bellamy nodded and waited for him to leave before letting go a huge sigh. He just got his sister back and now she was gone. Again.

“Octavia will be fine. She’s strong.” Echo said, getting closer to Bellamy.

“Can you stop saying that? Please.” Bellamy asked desperately. “I know she’s strong. She’s stronger than most people but she’s my sister and she’s in danger. In the matter of fact, she could be dead and that’s all you have got to tell me?”

“I don’t… I don’t know what to tell you.”

“That’s the problem. We’ve spent years on the space together as friends and then in a relationship and I feel like I don’t know who you are. I don’t know actually. This isn’t working out. You know that.”

“This isn’t about just my lack of emotions is it, Bellamy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This is about something much bigger than that. This is about Clarke, isn’t it?”

“I don’t- I didn’t even say her name, Echo.”

“I’m not blind, Bellamy. I see the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. I wish I was blind to ignore that but I still have some self-respect. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me but I also know I’m not her. No one is. Everyone knows how you feel about her. You should know too.”

With that being said, she left the tent and technically speaking, left Bellamy. He thought he would feel pain, anger or anything but he did feel sad and broken but not for what just had happened. He felt like that because he may have hurt Echo and he never told Clarke the truth. His truth. 

The trip to Sanctum was short. It took forever to Bellamy because he was quiet over the whole time but it was in fact, short.  
The first person we saw when he got there was Clarke – which was pretty convenient since we just had talked with echo about her.

“Where’s Octavia?” Clarke asked when Bellamy was left alone by Gabriel and Echo.

Bellamy didn’t answer. He just looked into those blues and for the first time, he softly threw himself over her arms and hugged her tightly.

“I have no idea.” He answered while she breathe against his neck. She could feel his tears on her hair and for once more, she wished she could take his pain away.


	2. Two

“This is all I got from studying the anomaly.” Gabriel said once Bellamy and Clarke entered the room. 

“We need to find out more.” Clarke said, grabbing one of his books. “Has anyone seen this pattern or something like this?” Clarke asked showing Niylah, Indra and Miller the pattern – sort of – that was on Octavia’s back.

“Wait.” Niylah said grabbing the book. “We had something like this on the bunker.” 

“The fighting pits.” Miller said which made Bellamy and Clarke both a little uncomfortable. 

“Do you know what is it?” Bellamy looked at Indra. If anyone knew, it would be her.

“If I knew what it meant I would have said so.” 

“You say this was on your Earth, right?” Gabriel wondered, grabbing the book carefully. “On your Earth Octavia was… what is it that you called her?”

“Blodreina.” Miller answer, biting his tongue with the thought of it.

“Red Queen.” Bellamy said. “Red as in blood.”

“So, she was Blodreina.” Gabriel said, misspelling the name, although no one judged him. “And she got here too. She got into the anomaly and she came back healed. She had to face something when I released the toxins and whatever it was, she came back different.” He stopped for a while and thought. “Octavia ran the fighting pits and that same mark that was in there was on her back. Which means, most likely, she faced her deepest demon. Herself.” 

“What does exactly that mean?” Bellamy asked, getting a little confused by the quick explanation of Gabriel.

“Everything is connected. Octavia is the key to everything.” Gabriel said and those words hit deep on Clarke’s heart. 

She told Octavia once that Bellamy was the key to everything and now, she was the key to everything. The Blakes. Fighting side by side. Saving whatever is left of the human race.

“I found something useful.” Echo said when she entered the room. She was holding a knife that Bellamy quickly recognize.

“What’s that?” Indra looked at her.

“The knife Hope used on Octavia.” Bellamy said, grabbing it carefully. “It can be really useful if we know where it actually came from.” Bellamy looked at Echo and smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“Can I?” Gabriel asked and Bellamy handed him the knife carefully. He studied for a while and chuckled. “It has the same draws that Hope had on her face. If we find out what these draws mean, maybe we can know what was that Octavia had to go back for.”

“I’m going there tonight.” Bellamy said, glaring over Clarke. “To the anomaly. See If I can get in.”

“It’s too dangerous, Bellamy. You’re not going.” Clarke said, crossing her arms.

“It’s my sister, Clarke.”

“I can go too.” Echo said.

“I’m also going.” Clarke said, looking at Bellamy. “You’re not going alone.”

“I don’t want either of you to come, okay?” Bellamy said, trying to avoid all the drama that would be if the three of them decided to go on a trip.

“Since I don’t take orders from you, I’m going to give you a better reason: She’s my friend and I’m going.” Clarke looked at Bellamy who didn’t reply but clearly remembered when she first told him she couldn’t lose him. 

“Ok, you two go there tonight. Echo, Miller and I will try to find the meaning of these markers and Indra, Niylah, I trust you to keep everyone calm.”

When everyone left, only Clarke and Gabriel stood there, which to Gabriel, was a little confused.

“This isn’t just about the anomaly, is it?”

“What?” Gabriel asked, kind of confused.

“You want to figure the anomaly thing out because you’ve been studying it for so long but… Your priority isn’t the anomaly. It’s Octavia.” Clarke smiled a little.

“Don’t let Josephine hear you.” He chuckled a little, sitting down on a chair. “I’m kidding. I know she’s gone. But… how do you know that?”

“She was on my mind for a while. The perks of it were that I knew who she loved. I know pretty much everything about you and I knew how to get to Russell. I knew who she loved and she knew who I did.”

“Like Bellamy.”

“She knew how to play him into doing what she wants.”

“He would never let you die, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, we have quite a long history.” Clarke chuckled, remembering some of their moments. “He has a good heart. He didn’t let me die when we first meet and truth be told, I pissed him a little.” She smiled gently.

“Now imagine how he surely wouldn’t let you die now that he loves you.” Gabriel smiled a little and stood up. “Love isn’t weakness, Clarke. Josephine used to think that until she met me. I accepted that and I also accepted that I can’t live in the past forever. Love can be the most powerful thing if you let it. Especially the kind of love that you feel for him.” Gabriel said, walking over the door.

“What kind of love?” She asked confused.

“True love.” He smiled and left her there lost in her thoughts. 

Clarke walked over the door and she looked out, searching for Madi and Bellamy. When she saw the two of them talking and playing around, Clarke knew exactly what Gabriel meant.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.  
my computer had to go to get fix :(

Hours later, Bellamy and Clarke were on their way to the anomaly. Truth be told, they were a little scared to be left with each other since recently, several people pointed out the truth for them. They would always choose each-other above any significant other. And above pretty much anyone of the human race.

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, glancing over Clarke who was more quiet than usual. “These have been crazy times for everyone but especially you. Josephine. Kane. Your mom.”

“I’m… Dealing with it, I guess.” She replied low but she wouldn’t dare to look at him. “I’ve got pretty much no one left. No one blood-related.”

“Hey.” He stopped her from keep walking. “Look at me.” He said, pulling her a little closer. “You may not be blood-related to me and Octavia but you’re definitely family, Clarke.”

“Bellamy…”

“Let me finish.” Bellamy grumbled a little. “You are probably the only loyal friend Octavia has. You two have a past, sure. You two did bad decisions but you are important to each other, Clarke. I know my sister. I know she loves you. She respects you. Just like she does with Indra and Diyoza. You mean a lot to her and you mean a lot to me.”

“We really went from privileged princess to I can’t live without you, huh?” Clarke smiled a little.

“I don’t exactly recall saying those words.” Bellamy smirked a little and Clarke shoved his shoulder softly.

“According to Gabriel, they were pretty close.” Clarke looked at his eyes and he looked at hers. “How’s Echo?” Clarke decided to ask to let out of the urge that she was feeling of hugging him. Even kiss him.

“We, huh… We decided it would be better to stay friends. She practically said that my heart wasn’t in the right place for us to be together.” He said, starting to walk slowly again.

“Where was it then?” Clarke asked, a little unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. It would be either really good for her or really bad.  
“You know… Where and there.” Bellamy said vaguely and thought about his answer for a while. “He was with you.” Bellamy finally admitted but Clarke was too scared to try to understand what he meant.

“Huh?”

“My heart. He was with you. I love Echo, I do but… It’s not romantically. I cried for you for so long and then… I just needed someone and she was my friend and I had lost you and I-“

“You cried for me?”

“That’s what surprises you the most?” Bellamy asked confused but she just smiled a little.

“I know you cried when you thought Josephine had won but I didn’t know about you crying over me on the ark. During 6 years.” She said, almost perplexed.

“I blamed myself every day, Clarke. The thought of losing you…”

“Lexa once told me something that took me a long while to understand. She told me I cared about you. Which wasn’t a lie but I told her I cared about everyone and you know what she answered? She told me I cared about you more.” Clarke smiled a little. “One day it hit me all at once. I would choose you over everyone. Over Finn. Even over Lexa. And I dealt with it. I loved Finn and I loved Lexa but I knew deep down… You were the one I loved the most. When you came to rescue me of Diyoza I thought… Maybe this is a sign. Maybe this means now is our time.” Clarke chuckled, looking away. “But then I saw you and Echo and I kept replaying a quote I read once on a book.”

“He loved her too soon and she loved him too late.” Bellamy replied, with small tears on his eyes.

“How do you know?” Clarke gasped a little. 

“I thought about that quote for a lot, trust me.” He chuckled too. “But Clarke…”

“What?” She replied softly, vulnerable for finally admitting what she was holding for too long.  
“I never said it was too late.” Bellamy replied lower and with that, he made Clarke smile softly and honestly.

“What took you so long?” A voice said and once they looked at who was talking, they saw Octavia.

They had entered the anomaly without even knowing. That’s why they told each other the truth. They couldn’t lie in there. Once they would leave, the truth would stay there. Untouchable and unreachable.


	4. Four

“Octavia!” Bellamy almost screamed when he saw his sister, alive and well. He pulled her into a hug which honestly surprised the three of them.

“Hey, big brother.” She smiled gently and then looked at Clarke. “Clarke.” She mumbled and Clarke, who had small tears in her eyes, also pulled Octavia into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Clarke mumbled. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

“I should be sorry. Not you. Neither of you.” Octavia admitted and then, pulled away carefully. “How did you get in here?”

“We actually have no idea.” Bellamy admitted and Octavia was definitely confused by his answer. “We were talking and then… Suddenly you showed up.”

“I’m glad you’re here. I need you to deliver a message to Gabriel. Do you have somewhere you can write it off?”

“We will remember the message, don’t worry.” Clarke smiled a little.

“That’s the thing… Most of what happens here… You don’t remember outside.”

“What?” Both Bellamy and Clarke asked, acknowledging that their deep talk was just that. Deep and unreachable outside.

“Come on, I’ll take you to Diyoza and Hope.” Octavia said as she started to walk away.

“So, Diyoza is alive?” Clarke asked. “And Hope is her daughter?”

“Yeah.” Octavia replied, entering a house.

“Does this also sound like a little off to you?” Bellamy whispered to Clarke who nodded slowly.

“Sure does.” She whispered back, looking around.  
“Diyoza? I’m home.” Octavia called. “Bellamy and Clarke are here!” 

“The hostage-taker and his girlfriend, huh.” Diyoza showed up, smiling a little.

“We’re not- “Bellamy started.

“I’m not- “

“Please.” Diyoza stopped them. “You’re here because you want to know what this is and how to save Octavia.”

“And you. And your daughter.” Clarke said softly. “And everyone in here.”

“Not everyone wants to go out.” Octavia looked at Bellamy. “Just because I do, it doesn’t mean everyone wants.”

“We don’t have a lot of time. Time is a tricky thing here. Everything is, actually.” Diyoza said as she looked for a paper and gave it to Octavia. 

“Deliver this to Gabriel.” Octavia said while writing a quick message. “Tell him I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Bellamy asked. “O, you can come with us.”

“Not yet.” Octavia sighed. “Once you walk out of this house, there will be like a door in the middle of the trees. It’s like a portal but not really a portal. We’re trying to find out the perfect word for it.”

“Since you didn’t come here injured or anything, we can’t hurt you so you get back to normal reality. Whatever you were talking about when you got here, you need to talk it again. Deeper this time.” Diyoza said carefully. 

“I won’t leave you again.” Bellamy said, almost crying, to Octavia.

“You have to.” Octavia grabbed his face carefully. “This is how we save everyone.”

“Will you two be able to come back? Ever? And everyone else” Clarke asked, frowning sadly.

“We hope so.” Diyoza nodded. “Safe passage.”

“May we meet again.” Octavia smiled to Bellamy and Clarke.

“May we meet again.” They replied and slowly, walked out of the house.

“This is crazy.” Bellamy pointed out. “What if I don’t remember seeing Octavia? Knowing that she’s alive?” 

“Hey.” Clarke said softly and grabbed his hand. “You will. We may not remember everything that happens in here but you will remember that you saw her and that’s alive. We both will. Love is stronger than any anomaly.” Clarke chuckled a little.

“It really is.” He mumbled softly. “Clarke.”

“Yes?” She asked low, looking at his eyes.

“I don’t know if when we get out, any of us will remember this but I promise my feelings won’t change. I love you. I have loved you for centuries now. Literally. We’ve been through so much and I… It has always been you.”

“I…”

Clarke was stopped from something. Someone. Something. When both Bellamy and Clarke noticed, they were being thrown away to the floor. To somewhere else.

“What happened in there?” They heard Gabriel ask.

“What?” Bellamy asked confused, touching his forehead. Blood.

“You were gone for almost 2 days.”


	5. Five

When Bellamy and Clarke were ready to talk, they did. They needed to take a little rest before sharing what they remember with the others. What they remember… It wasn’t much.   
Clarke was the first one to enter the room where Gabriel and Indra were waiting for her and Bellamy. Clarke was clearly bothered for not remembering as much as she wanted but she knew that was she forgot had something to do with her and Bellamy – which was even sadder.

“You’re ready?” Gabriel asked softly and Clarke nodded, waiting for Bellamy to show up.

“I don’t remember a lot.” Bellamy started. “But I remember that she gave me this.” Bellamy said, taking carefully the piece of paper that Octavia had given him.

“She?” Indra asked. “Octavia?” She said hopefully.

“Yes.” Clarke smiled a little. “She drew a little butterfly so we would know it was from her. In case we forgot. Which we did.” 

“Can I?” Gabriel asked Bellamy so he could read the paper.

“It’s for you.” Bellamy nodded, handing him the paper.

“We’ll give you a minute.” Indra said to Gabriel, leaving with both Bellamy and Clarke. “How is she?” She looked at Bellamy.

“She is strong, Indra. She’s determined to get out but only once her task is complete. That’s all I remember.” 

“I think Diyoza is with her.” Clarke said calmly. “We will find a way to bring everyone back from the anomaly.”

“Gabriel, if you’re reading this, it means Clarke and Bellamy came through. I know they would. I don’t have a lot of paper in here but here it goes: The anomaly wants you. I have no idea why or what is its goal but it’s looking for you. You need to come here. You know the anomaly better than any of us. I know it’s scary but we need you. I hope I’m not guiding you into a suicide mission but I hope you come. Thank you for not letting me die, Gabriel. That’s all for now. Also, tell them love is the strongest thing in the world. Maybe they will remember. Octavia.” Gabriel read to himself and then thought for a while before calling the others back in. 

“Any news?” Clarke asked, looking at him.

“I know what I have to do.” Gabriel nodded his head. “I have to get in.”

“You want to go to the anomaly?” Bellamy asked confused.

“I don’t want to but according to your sister, I have to. She’s special for some reason, Bellamy. If she wrote and if she believes that I can end this, I must follow her words.” Gabriel looked around. “I’ll gather every information I have before leaving.”

“Someone must go with you.” Indra said. “Not only to bring my daughter back but to protect you.” She stated, looking at Bellamy. “I love her as I love my child.”

“I know.” Bellamy said and for the first time, he smiled to Indra. “We will go with you.”

“Will you take care of Madi?” Clarke asked worried to Indra. “I know she can take care of herself but…”

“Gaia’s doing it. But I can help.” Indra smile. “Bring her back, bring everyone you need to. But don’t forget you need to be back too.” 

“We will.” Clarke nodded and Indra left the room quietly. 

“Octavia said something for both of you.” Gabriel said, gathering his books. “Love is the strongest thing in the world.” 

With those simple words, it felt like magic. Bellamy and Clarke suddenly remember everything that happened in the anomaly. Everything they said, everything Clarke was going to say. 

“You remembered, didn’t you?” Gabriel said softly.

“Yeah.” They both answered, looking softly at each other. 

“Alright.” Gabriel said a little embarrassed for being there when there were clearly some things left to say between Bellamy and Clarke. But he also knew that that wasn’t the best time to think or talk about it. “Let’s go.”

The trip until the place where the anomaly was was quite short. It looked like ages when it was just Bellamy and Clarke but the anxious that Gabriel’s body was showing, made the trip a lot faster.

When they saw the difference of the air, they knew they had just entered the anomaly. Again, Octavia was looking for them.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Octavia asked, looking around.

“He was-“ Clarke said speechless. “He was in front of us. He entered first.”

“Something’s wrong.” Bellamy said, trying to find Gabriel. 

He had vanished.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm terribly sorry that i couldn't update earlier. my life has been a role coster.   
i'm finally going to vacation on thursday and i don't know if i'll be able to post again this week but i'll be back on monday.  
thank you for being so comprehensive.  
love you <3

“I've put everyone looking for him. No sign.” Diyoza said once she reunited with the others.

“How has no one seen him?” Octavia asked, reaching the point of desperation. “Gabriel is not a short and small guy. He's visible.”

“Apparently he isn't.” Bellamy sighed, looking at Clarke. “Did you saw him?”

“No one I asked has.” Clarke sighed but she tried to comfort Octavia. 

“How can he have disappeared? He entered with you!” Octavia almost screamed but then she took a deep breath. “I brought him here. I asked him to come and now he can be…” She looked around sadly. “He can be dead.”

“He’s not. We will find him.” Bellamy said confidently. Or at least that was what he was trying to show Octavia. Confidence when he knew that he didn’t have it.

“I’m here!” Gabriel screamed, waving his arms in front of the group but no one could see him. It was like he was a ghost. A memory. “Octavia.” He said, trying to reach her arm.

Octavia felt a little shiver run through her spine when something cold reached her arm but there was nothing there. No one. 

“Octavia.” She started to hear someone whisper. “You can go.” The voice said, messing up with Octavia.

“Tavia. What’s going on?” Diyoza grabbed Octavia close carefully and looked at her eyes. “Talk to me.”

“Do you see the passage?” Octavia asked a little numb to Diyoza who look to whatever Octavia was. Surprisingly, both Octavia and Diyoza could see the passage back to the real world. They could come back but at what cost?

“You’re seeing it?” Clarke asked hopeful that they could leave the anomaly as soon as ever. 

“It’s beautiful.” Diyoza mumbled and Octavia nodded carefully.

“We’re allowed to come back to reality now.” Octavia said, looking at Bellamy. “But I can’t.”

“What? No way, Octavia! You have to come.” Bellamy said desperately.

“I can’t leave Gabriel behind. I can’t. And these people.” Octavia mumbled.

“Octavia, if you go out, you can come back later. If you don’t… You don’t know if you’ll ever that passage again.” Bellamy said, getting closer to her. “You have to go out.”

“But Gabriel…”

“We’ll come back to get him back.” Diyoza said. “Come on, kid.”

“Octavia, no!” Gabriel screamed but no one listen. “You don’t know what will happen.” He said but he realized it wasn’t worth it. They couldn’t hear him.

“Gabriel Santiago.” A sweet voice called which scared him a little. “Remember these words: The history repeats itself. Octavia Blake is doomed either she leaves or either she stays. She wants to save you but she won’t be able to.”

“Who are you?” Gabriel asked angrily.

“The anomaly, of course.” 

Gabriel was shocked by that answer but he was more shocked when he heard Octavia saying that she wouldn’t let him there, she would come back to him. That was probably the sweetest thing he ever has seen that wasn’t related to Josephine. 

He really meant when he told her they had their time.

Maybe it was time for him and Octavia. 

When they went through the passage, Clarke felt dizzy and she almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for Bellamy to catch her quickly but sweetly.

“Such a princess move, huh?” He joked, smiling gently making her laugh slight and kiss his cheek carefully.

“Such a rebel king move.”


	7. Seven

“Gabriel…” Octavia whispered low, trying to find her way back to the anomaly. She knew she agreed with Bellamy to come back but she needed Gabriel more than she could admit to Bellamy – or anyone.

“I’m sorry for interrupting…” Diyoza said to Bellamy and Clarke, clearly not sorry. “But where’s my daughter?”

“She’s at Sanctum… She’s with Echo and Indra.” Bellamy answered, a little embarrassed.

“My daughter is with Echo?” Diyoza straight up asked, feeling a little angry.

“She’s… Different now.” Clarke said carefully.

“If she touches a hair of Hope, we’re done.” Diyoza said.

“She won’t. I’ll deal with her if she does.” Octavia said, looking around.

“What happened to the forgiven part?” Bellamy asked, confused.

“The second she touches Hope, that part is over.” Octavia said, after a while. “We raised Hope together.” 

“Bellamy didn’t you wanted to talk with Diyoza about something?” Clarke said, giving him a look that he quickly understood.

“Yeah! Thanks for reminding me.” Bellamy smiled a little and gestured to Diyoza so she would follow him.

After he did, Clarke looked at Octavia who sat on the ground, unable to share whatever she was feeling,

“You okay?” Clarke asked softly, getting close to Octavia. 

Octavia was obviously surprised by the question but she was more surprised by the tone of voice that Clarke used. It was soft but deep, like Clarke actually cared for her, which in fact, she did.

“I…” Octavia started but took a long breathe. “I’m okay.”

“We’re going to save him.” Clarke said lower, sitting next to Octavia. “I know that’s causing you trouble to deal with.”

“I asked him to come, Clarke. The anomaly tricked me.” Octavia said bouncing her head. “What if he’s dead? What if I led to his death? Isn’t the history repeating itself?”

“Octavia, no!” Clarke said clearly after by the memory of Lincoln’s death. 

“Think with me, Clarke. Atom died. Lincoln died. Ilian died. Jasper died. Everyone I ever shared a little bit of romance or love died. Everyone I cared in that way died. It can’t be a coincidence.” Octavia said, with tears in her eyes. “And Gabriel…”

“You care about him.” Clarke said softly. “And we’re going to save him. Or we’ll try until there’s nothing else to do.”

“Why are you helping me? I did so many bad things, Clarke.” Octavia nodded her head.

“I did too. You deserve another chance. Yes, you tried to kill me and I tried to kill you. Tomato, Tomatho.” Clarke smiled a little. “You’re family, either you like it or not.”

“I like it.” Octavia smiled a little. “Bellamy’s lucky to have you.”

“You’ve got it backwards.” Clarke smiled a little.

[ …. ]

Back at Sanctum, Hope was already fine and standing on her feet so she clearly ran to Diyoza and Octavia to hug them. Diyoza was Hope’s mother and Octavia was like a sister.   
“You’re okay.” Diyoza grinned, looking at Hope.

“Yeah. Echo and Indra have been taking care of me. Teaching me a thing or two.” She smiled, touching her mother’s face. “Where’s Gabriel?” She asked looking at Octavia.

“I don’t know. He vanished.” Octavia mumbled and as she looked around, she saw Indra standing in the middle of Sanctum, looking at her. “I’ll be right back.” Octavia announced and walk over Indra in a hurry. “Indra.”

Octavia sounded happy but then she remembered that she broke Indra’s heart and soon that happiness flew away. To her luck, Indra smiled a little and pulled Octavia for a hug.

“Octavia.” Indra said carefully while hugging her. No bloreina no more. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“I’m so sorry, Indra.” Octavia said truly and Indra nodded slowly.

Seeing Madi happy made Clarke happier than she could ever imagine. As soon as the child saw her, she ran to her arms and later, she hugged Bellamy.

“Is it over?” Madi asked, looking at Bellamy and Clarke, but sadly, they didn’t give her the answer she was looking for.

“No. We still have to save Gabriel.” Clarke said and looked around until her eyes met Russell’s. “And I have an idea of how.”


	8. Eight

Before Clarke and Bellamy could reach Russell, Octavia and Diyoza thought of that first. Seeing that his sister wasn’t happy or being nice, he quickly ran towards them, to try to avoid another blood bath.

“Octavia! What’s going on?” Bellamy asked, pulling his sister carefully away from Russell.

“Your sister wants me to help her but I don’t know how.” Russell said.

“He’s lying.” Octavia grumbled, pulling away from Bellamy. “The anomaly said he knew more than he should. That he knew how to stop everything.”

“I wasn’t the one studying the anomaly for years, was I? Gabriel was.” Russell said determined and if Diyoza hadn’t grab Octavia, Octavia would throw herself at him.

“Don’t you say his name.” Octavia took several breathes. “You have the chance to help us and you’re not doing anything!” She almost screamed. “You got two options, Russell. Help us save Gabriel or I’ll kill you and I’ll destroy your mind driver.”

“What are you saying?” Russell said scared.

“Octavia!” Bellamy looked intrigued at her. “You said you wanted to do things right. This isn’t it!”

“Don’t give me a lecture, Bellamy. I won’t have any pleasure killing Russell but I will if he keeps his mouth shut.”

“Octavia-“

“No! Enough! Do you know why you’re surprised that I’m giving Russell an ultimatum? Because that’s what you would do if it was Clarke. You don’t care about Gabriel because you have Clarke right here!” Octavia finally snapped at him but then she took a deep breath. “I put him on this mess. It’s my duty to get him out.”

“You heard the kid.” Diyoza talked, looking at Russell. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

When Octavia grabbed her sword, ready to put that man out of his own misery, he stopped her.

“Fine. I’ll help.” He said, making Octavia hide her sword again. “I don’t know much but I think what happened to Gabriel was a sacrifice. The anomaly ends or not with a sacrifice. I don’t know exactly what it is but I know he may had been pulled to another year or another time.”

“Time traveling?” Bellamy asked surprised.

“That’s what we suppose. We never got to go there to find out.” Russel nodded his head. “He was becoming obsessed. He kept saying that the anomaly chose him and I never give it real importance.”

“The anomaly chose the 3 of us. The three of us had the same mark, same way, the same destiny to go to, but we went first and now… We’re back but he’s still in there.”

“Octavia, I know Gabriel. He knew what he was entering when he did. He knew it better than any of us. I truly don’t think there is a way to save him.” 

“He’s not going to give up. He’s too stubborn for that.” Diyoza looked around. “No sign of…”

“Diyoza. Take him to a ride, please.” Bellamy looked at Diyoza and she slowly nodded,

“I don’t know how to do anything. I’m not a leader.”

"And yet you are alive.”


	9. Nine

“Clarke, can you give us a second?” Bellamy asked, making Clarke smile a little and walk away. “We can’t kill Russell.”

“And why’s that?” Octavia looked at her brother, crossing her arms.

“I think Clarke should do it if she decided to.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Octavia laughed sarcastically.

“Well, he technically killed her.”

“And Gabriel brought her back to life! Correction, you did with his help. He gave up a love that he had for centuries to give you Clarke back.” Octavia tried to put some sense into her brother’s head.

“He didn’t just let Josephine go because of Clarke. He let her go because of you too.”

“What?” 

“Come on, O. He said more than once that you were special.” Bellamy smirked a little.

“Because of the anomaly! That’s it.”

“Is It though?”

“Bellamy.” Octavia grabbed his shoulders carefully. “He saved Clarke, he saved you, he saved me. We need to save him.”

“Killing Russell won’t help him.” Bellamy sighed.

“But threating may.” Octavia smirked a little and Bellamy chuckled a little. 

“Fine. But no killing.”

“Fine.” Octavia sighed. “Try to get some information out of him. I’ll be back later.” She said as she started to walk away.

“Where ARE YOU GOING?” Bellamy shouted so she could hear.

“To the anomaly!” She replied back and smirked before disappearing into the woods.

Without even knowing, she was already on the anomaly. She only noticed that when she felt a cold shiver running through her spine.

“Octavia!” A child ran to Octavia with a giant smile on her face. “Are you here to take me home already?”

“Hey, sweetheart.” She said, holding Mary on her arms. “I don’t know baby but, I promise I will soon.”

“Okay.” The girl said sadly. “I saw your friend Gabriel. He was looking for you.”

“You know Gabriel?” Octavia asked surprised. 

“Who doesn’t?” She heard him say and when she turned around, she saw Gabriel with a small smile on his lips. “Octavia.”

Octavia smiled in relief and she carefully put Mary on the ground. Octavia walked over him slowly but then she threw herself at his arms, pulling a surprise move to both of them.

“I thought you were dead.” She mumbled low while he pulled her close.

“I can say the same.” He replied low until she broke the hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to save your ass.” Octavia looked at him. “If you can see me, it means you’re free to go. So, come on.”

“Octavia.” He stopped her carefully. “I don’t know what the anomaly plans are… but I now they involve us. And The 100.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“She said that… to stop everything, the 100 that went to Earth the first time, need to cross the anomaly. Otherwise… Something horrible will happen.”

“What about the others? Diyoza? Indra? You.”

“I don’t know, Octavia. The only thing I know is that you need to save yourself. You need to live. I don’t.”

“Don’t do this. We can cross together.” She said, bouncing her head and calling Mary to join them. “Come on, Gabriel.”

Suddenly, it felt like Lincoln and her all over again. He wanted to sacrifice himself in order for her to live.

“We can go out, Gabriel. The three of us.”

“Come on, Gabriel.” Mary asked low. 

“Mary, go get your things, please.” Gabriel asked and she nodded. “Octavia, listen to me-“

“No! Why do you have to sacrifice yourself?!” She pushed him away, feeling the tears reach her eyes.

“Mary needs you.” Gabriel sighed. “She has no one but you.”

“And I need her.” Octavia bounced her head. “And you.”

“Octavia…” 

“Don’t do this, Gabriel! We’ll find a way to stop the anomaly. Bellamy is out there threatening Russell to talk and help us.”

“Russell? Russell… He didn’t even know anything about the Anomaly until I showed up.”

“He lied to save his ass.” Octavia said as her anger started to fill her sadness. 

“Octavia, we don’t have a lot of time.” He said when Mary started to walk over them again. “Live. Please.” He said and softly, placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Are we ready?” Mary asked smiling. 

“Do you got everything?” Octavia looked at her, watching her smile grow. When she turned back to talk to Gabriel it was too late. He had disappeared.


	10. Ten

“Hey. What are you thinking of?” Clarke said low, peeking Bellamy’s chest carefully.

“Octavia went back to the anomaly and I’m here. Lying on the arms of my girl.” Bellamy smiled a little, kissing her forehead. 

“Well, not to be that person but it is also good to be here.” She smiled a little. “I know you’re worried about Octavia, so am I but there’s nothing we can do until she gets back.”

“I know… She’s my sister, she’s… I hate to admit it but she’s still pretty much one of the most important things on my life. When I thought I lost her… After everything, I…” Bellamy sighed while Clarke caressed his cheek. “You know what I wish every day?”

“What?” She asked softly, understanding the love he felt for Octavia. It was practically the same love she felt for Madi. 

“I wish I had never joined Pike or at least be around so that he wouldn’t kill Lincoln.” Bellamy closed his eyes. “Maybe they wouldn’t be together by now but… He was my friend, Clarke. He was our friend. He deserved better.”

“Just like Wells.” Clarke smiled a little. “If I had made him company, maybe he would be alive here. Or at least he would live a little longer.”

“We’ve lost so much already. Sometimes I don’t know how we move on.”

“I think that we just have too.” Clarke closed her eyes for seconds. “When Finn died… I kept seeing him everywhere. Until I accepted what I did and that he was gone.”

“You were so brave to him, Clarke. And kind. You may have killed him but at the same time, you’ve spared him. That’s got to count for something.” 

“It does.” She smiled a little, rolling a little until she lay on top of him. “Now let’s talk about good things. We deserve that too.”

“We do.” He said, kissing her softly. “I hope after this anomaly thing pass, we can build our own house here. Or just take one of the palaces.” He joked.

“Not been dating me for more than 2 days and you already want to move in with me? Wow, Blake.” Clarke joked, stupidly in love. 

“I’ve been in love with you for more than 200 years. How’s that for quick?” He kissed her nose and she smiled, hiding her face on his chest. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever. Not having to worry about anything serious. Just us and our family… Finally being happy. We all deserve that.”

“Especially you.” He looked at her eyes but she looked away.

“I’m not special in that area, Bell.”

“Everyone’s been through a lot, Clarke. But you are one of those who suffered the most. You deserve the happiness that you’ll get.” He smiled gently and so did she.

She stood up, putting her clothes back in and for a moment he just watched her beauty moving around. 

“I’m going to check on Madi. Have you seen Jordan? I didn’t saw him yesterday.” Clarke frowned.

“I’ll look for him. I don’t know why I just have a bad feeling.” Bellamy frowned too as he put his clothes on too.

“Clarke! Bellamy!” Emori rushed in the room – thank god they were dressed. “It’s Jordan and Madi, we have a problem.”

Bellamy and Clarke shared a one-second look before running out with Emori. Clarke looked around and Emori pointed them to see where Jordan and Madi were. 

“I control the dark commander now.” Jordan said to the micro, looking straight at Clarke and Bellamy. “You give me what I want and I won’t put him back on Madi’s head.” Jordan looked at Madi, who was strolling to trying to let go while he flipped the mind driver around.

“Jordan!” Bellamy screamed, stepping in front of carefully while raising his hands. “Just let Madi go and I’ll help you.”

“You know what I want?” Jordan asked a little surprised. 

“Delilah.” Bellamy said and Jordan’s expression quickly moved from mad to devasted.

When Madi saw a breach on Jordan’s strength, she pushed him away and ran towards Clarke, while Bellamy moved to Jordan who was already crying and held him on his arms.

“We can’t bring her back.” Bellamy said carefully trying to support Jordan.

“I know.” He sobbed. He had known Delilah for a few days but it felt like a year. He would never forget Delilah and wherever she was, she would never forget him too. “I would never hurt Madi.”

“I know, Jordan. I know.” Bellamy mumbled and pulled away carefully, cleaning his face. “But she doesn’t know.”

Jordan nodded and looked at Madi, who was crying over Clarke’s shoulder and he felt guilty over anything. No one was there to hold his hand when Delilah died but Madi always tried to cheer him up. He needed to remember that.

“Does it get better?” Jordan asked after a while. “First my parents, then a girl I like…” He said lower. 

“With time.” Bellamy frowned a little and helped him walk over Madi and Clarke.

“Madi…” Jordan said softly, trying not to cry again. He was a damn of an emotional boy.

“Give me the mind driver, Jordan.” Clarke asked softly, taking it away from his hands. 

“I would never…” He started but Madi stopped him by raising her hand. When she caught his attention, she pulled him to a hug.

“You’re not the one who needs to apologize, Jordan. We were so caught up on our problems that we forgot you lost someone you cared about. That’s on us.” Clarke sighed.

“I’m not a threat.” He said, barely holding his tears back again.

“Love makes us do crazy things. We all know that.” Bellamy said and hugging Clarke, he hugged both Jordan and Madi.

Back in the anomaly, Gabriel caught himself locked in an empty room. There was no door, no entry. No in, no out.

“Is this really necessary?” Gabriel shouted to the emptiness that was there.

“You study this, you should know how to go in and out.” The woman suddenly appeared, with a smile on her face.

“Who are you?”

“If only your friends would be here, they’d tell you. So far, I need you to deliver a message to Octavia Blake.” The woman walked around in circles, making Gabriel angrier. “She won’t understand why but tell her the story always repeats itself. Do the same, same things will do. Do different, bad things will do.” 

“What does that mean?” He grumbled.

“I’m Alie. Nice to meet you.” She smiled, finally revealing her red dress and her red lips on a giant smile. “We’re going to have fun.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Allie let go of Gabriel, he found himself where he previously was but there was no sign of Octavia, which was terrifying for him because he needed to warn her as soon as possible.

Running through the woods, Gabriel found Mary and Octavia asking around for him which obviously made him smile. He ran to them and he pulled Octavia back carefully and although she was ready to hit whoever was touching her, her eyes went soft when she saw him.

“Can you stop disappearing like that?” She grumbled.

“It’s not really a choice.” He smiled gently. “Look, you need to listen carefully. You’re the key to everything, Octavia. You are the reason why you all came to Sanctum. You’re the reason your brother became a leader, you are the key to stop the anomaly.” 

“H-how?”

“A woman named Allie runs this place.” He said and for his surprised, Octavia stepped back a little. “She mentioned you’d have a reaction like that.” He sighed but then continued. “You need to gather the rest of the 100 and walk through the anomaly. She didn’t say what will happen, she just keeps saying the history always repeats itself.”

“What about you?”

“I told you I can’t leave.”

“I can stay to protect Gabriel.” Mary said smiling and Octavia turned back with tears in her eyes.

“You promise to keep him safe?” Octavia joked and Mary nodded, hugging Octavia’s legs. For a 6-year-old kid, she was too short but too kind.

“I promise, Mama.” She smiled and grabbed her dolls. “But can I go play with the other kids before I protect him?”

“Of course, honey.” Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You sure you’ll be okay with her staying here? She just called you Mama.” 

“It’s too dangerous for her. If I have to come here again… I don’t know what will happen.”

“You have to go back now…” He said and she started to nod her head. “Come on, Octavia.”

“There’s got to be a way for you and Mary to come through.” Octavia stated and started to move her arms quickly until he grabbed them and pulled her close.

“Please.” He begged, looking to her eyes. “You need to go.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” She admitted, touching with her forehead on his. 

“You know you have too.” He said, caressing her cheek and then, finally, he kissed her softly, wearing his other hand to grab the needle with the sleeping drug that Allie had to give him and regretting at every second that was passing, he pressed the needle against her neck, making Octavia fall asleep on her arms.

Just like Lincoln did. 

He softly carried her to the barrier of the anomaly and slide a note to her pocket. As she disappeared in front of his eyes, Gabriel felt lost all over again.

Hours later when Octavia woke up, she was on a bed which scared her. She looked around and she saw that she was on the infirmary of Sanctum.

Sanctum.

She stood up quickly, feeling a huge pain on her neck and she felt the tears that she had contained before, falling through her cheeks. She ran outside and seeing all those faces that she remembered from The 100 and from Sanctum, made her fall on her knees. 

And before she knew, she was screaming again in agony for losing her one shot of happiness and for feeling more abandoned than ever.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i just wanted to say that the story is almost ending. it's probably this one and another chapter to end it.  
lots of love. <3

“Octavia.” Bellamy reached his little sister as she cried without stopping. “Octavia! What’s going on?” He asked, cleaning her face.

“Take me back. Please.” She begged him, trying to avoid more tears to fall.

“Where, O?”

“Take me back to the anomaly.” She said low and he sighed. 

“Come on.” He helped her stand up and walked her to a room where some people were.

“Octavia.” Diyoza said, passing through everyone to reach her.

“They’re there.” Octavia mumbled, hoping that Diyoza would understand who she meant. 

“We’ll find a solution.” Diyoza assured her.

Octavia knew they wouldn’t. She walked away from Bellamy, turning her back to the group of people that were there. She took a long breath before she decided to tell the group what she found.

“I know who runs the anomaly.” She said after a while. “Allie.” She turned her face to everyone, especially to Raven. 

“W-what? Allie?” Clarke asked, surprised as ever.

“The red dress bitch?” Murphy groaned, pulling his hair back.

“She said that… To stop the anomaly, the original 100 or what is left of us, should pass through the anomaly.”

“How the hell does that stop the anomaly?” Bellamy asked confused.

“I don’t know but there are too many people for us to ignore that.” Octavia looked at Clarke. “I have a little girl there. Like you have Madi. Please.”

“Did she say anything else?” Miller asked, looking at Octavia for what it felt like years.

“ History repeats itself. That was all.” Octavia mumbled and she looked away. 

“Fine. If we all agree, we will pass through the anomaly together.” Bellamy sighed. “Murphy? Miller? Clarke?” 

“Yeah.” The three of them replied.

“Tonight.” Octavia said and she left the room, but luckily, she was followed by Bellamy.

“I know it’s not just the kid who’s there.” Bellamy said, wanting Octavia to stop walking. Which she did. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Octavia said, facing him.

“Gabriel.” Bellamy said softly, making her look away. “I found this on your pocket.” He said giving her a piece of paper. “I didn’t read it but it’s his handwriting, so…”

“I lost Lincoln, Bell.” Octavia said after a while. “Then I was starting to open myself to Ilian and I lost him too.” She looked down. “Now I was forced to trust Gabriel and I ended up loving him.” 

“Octavia…” Bellamy sighed. “Lincoln was your first love. Nothing will ever change that. Let’s hope that Gabriel is safe and sound so he can be your last.” Bellamy smiled a little and she nodded slowly.

“I doubt he’s alive but thank you.” She said between the tears that were rolling on her cheek. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too, O.” He said and smiled softly. They both know some things would never be fixed between them but they both also know that their bond is stronger than anything.  
Leaving Bellamy behind, Octavia walked over a bench where she could see the children play around her. She smiled softly, before opening carefully the paper Gabriel had written.

“Octavia, first of all, I want to ask you, please don’t be mad at me.   
I know I drugged you and forced you to come back to your reality but I couldn’t risk you staying here and losing part of your life.  
When we first meet, you were a fierce and unbreakable warrior who wouldn’t take “no” for an answer – don’t get me wrong, you still are a fierce and unbreakable warrior – but now I know you have a human side. And you no longer have a gratitude problem.  
I wish we could have more time, Octavia. I truly do. Which is ironic since, in the anomaly, time goes faster.   
I hope when you remember me, you won’t cry but you’ll smile. I wish you had smiled more.   
I didn’t know all the parts of your story. I knew Blodreina, I knew Skairipa, I knew the current Octavia but I never knew everything, although what I knew, I loved.  
I hope you save yourself, Octavia.   
Love, Gabriel.”

Tossing the paper back on her pocket, she looked at the sky and she smiled, thinking about how far she had come. Lincoln would be proud of her, no doubt in that.


	13. Finale

As Octavia gathered some stuff that she may need for their trip, the group was saying goodbye to their loved ones. – There weren’t a lot of people that loved Octavia after everything she had done. 

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Niylah asked behind her and when Octavia turned around to face her, she saw Niylah along with Indra, Hope, and Diyoza. 

“I figured you wouldn’t mind if I died.” Octavia mumbled, packing her bag.

“You’re my child,” Indra said and Octavia stopped her movements for a while. “You’ve done some horrible things but all of us have. That doesn’t mean I don’t love you as my child.”

“I don’t deserve that kind of love.” Octavia said between some tears that were starting to reach her eyes.

“You deserve every kind of love.” Hope said, with her still innocent tone and smile.

“You’re going to get through this, kiddo.” Diyoza smiled and Octavia smiled a little. 

“I should go. I’ll be back for you.” Octavia looked at her friends and hugged them all. “Thank you.”

Outside the tent, Murphy and Emori were saying goodbye to each other which was terrifying for them because she just had said “yes” to his proposal.

“I can go with you to give you the strength to cross the anomaly.” Emori sighed.

“If you come, I won’t be able to cross it. I know it’s selfish but if I see you there… Hell to the anomaly.” Murphy smiled a little and after a while, so did Emori.

Moving on, Bellamy and Clarke were talking, even though they were going to be together until the anomaly, they were scared of what it would happen when they cross it.

“We never get a break, do we?” Clarke smiled a little, leaning her head to Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Not a big one, no.” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“What you think it’s going to happen?” 

“Honestly? I have no clue. I hope whatever we do, Allie loses.”

“She will.”

With the goodbyes said and the things ready to march, they did march.  
Octavia reminded the promise she had made to Gabriel. Do not go back for him. But of course, she considered that as a lost promise. She would always go back to save him.

“What happens if she does cross the anomaly?” Gabriel asked Allie as he tried to imagine the best scenario.

“We will see.” Allie smiled.

“Why Octavia? Why not anyone else?”

“I’ve been looking up to Octavia since she was born, Gabriel.” Allie walked in circles. “She wasn’t supposed to be alive but she survived 16 years without people knowing about her.” Allie smiled like she was proud. “She’s the key to everything.” Allie ended up sitting on a chair. “Since Bellamy Blake held her on his arms and named her Octavia I knew she was meant for great things.” Allie bounced her head.

“You’re not from their timeline. How did you even found her?”

“I’m from no one’s timeline, Gabriel Santiago.” She looked at him. “I was born with my sister, a long time ago. She was weak and she always tried to do the good things. I always tried to improve my projects. Eventually, Becca died and I became different. Artificial Intelligence. That’s how I could walk through the past and the future. That’s why I came to Sanctum.” She smiled a little. “Because I knew they would.”

“But the anomaly… It started many years before you even knew their existence.” Gabriel stood up, walking now in circles.

“As I said, I can travel through the past and the future. I can create things out of those trips. I control the universe, Gabriel.” 

“But if Octavia succeeds what happens? You die?”

“No, of course not. If she does, I get to go back to my own timeline where I’m still human but the difference if that now I can work on my new projects, I will know how to defeat the anomaly. Everything.” Allie smiled. “If she succeeds, we will both be legends of my time. Octavia will be the unborn hero and I’ll be the best scientist.”

“There’s a difference. Octavia’s already a legend. She didn’t need to cross the anomaly to prove it.” 

“Says the boy in love.” She rolled her eyes slightly. “Love is weakness, Gabriel. You should know that by now.”

“It’s not weakness.” He bounced his head and smiled a little. “It’s not.”

As the anomaly started to appear to them, the group felt the fear they were trying to hold back before. 

“Everyone ready?” Octavia mumbled as the group stepped inside the anomaly.

Everything was quiet. Something was wrong.   
As they looked around, they noticed each – other’s clothes and hairstyles. They were the same as the first time they stepped on Earth.

“No.” Octavia mumbled low, looking to her clothes and to the trees around her. “We’re back.” She said between tears. “ History repeats itself.” 

“What a hell does that mean?” Murphy snapped at Octavia. “That we’re stuck in this place until we go through everything again?” He screamed. 

“I don’t know!” She screamed back. “We have to find a way to go back.”

“Octavia, what if this was meant to be? What if… We’re supposed to be here? The 5 of us?” Clarke asked softly.

“You’re saying that because Bellamy’s here.” Miller looked at Clarke who sighed.

“I know it’s selfish but you’ve got to understand…” Bellamy started but Octavia stopped him.

“No. You’ve got to understand. You two can be happy in whatever place we go because you have each other. Murphy has Emori on Sanctum waiting for him to marry and Miller has Jackson. And I-“ She stopped, taking a long breathe. “Gabriel is on the anomaly.”

“We have to do everything we can to go back.” Miller said and Octavia nodded as the memories went through her eyes. 

“We’re back bitches.” Octavia screamed between tears that roll through her cheeks.

Before they could plan something, everything went black.

“She did it.” Allie smiled, making Gabriel stand up.

“What did she exactly do?” 

“She accepted her fate. She would go through everything again to save you. To save the people in the anomaly. She accepted the fact that she would have to suffer everything again in order to be your hero.”

Miller was the first one to wake up – he was more confused than before. He waited for the others to wake up before he started to make questions.

“What a hell?” He asked, looking around. They were back at Sanctum.

“Time travel.” Allie smiled in front of them.

“You.” Clarke groaned, ready to attack her, if Bellamy hadn’t stop her.

“More like mess with time.” She bounced her head. “Your friend will explain everything.” She smiled, as the anomaly started to show up but suddenly, it disappeared.

Tons of people appeared from the sky like they were stuck on the anomaly and now they were finally free. Included Gabriel.

“Octavia.” He called and she turned back quickly and suddenly she felt happy – really happy. She walked slowly over him but she reached him, she threw herself to his arms, without saying a word.

Hours after, Gabriel had explained everything to everyone, including Russell. Bellamy felt proud of the fact that his sister was indeed special. In more ways than he was expecting. 

“So… What now?” Gabriel asked the group, while his arm was surrounding Octavia’s waist.

“Now… We survive.” Bellamy smiled a little. “We still have the toxics problem.” 

“No. Now, we live.” Clarke smiled, looking around.

“Who would think we would be here after everything.” Diyoza chuckled.

“Apparently Allie did.” Emori chuckled a little, making everyone laugh.

“Now we live and we make this our home.” Octavia smiled, looking around but stopping at Gabriel – who received a brighter smile. 

“Home.” They said in unison. 

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS THE END MY BABIES.   
Some questions will remains without answer, leaving you to the imagination of it <3  
I hope you have enjoyed this story as I have.  
Lots of love!


End file.
